parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Chicken Girls
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Bloom Reads a fairytale to the children in the acme academy library Bloom: And the wolf blew try to blow the straw house down Narrator: Meanwhile Evox Decides to get even with a little help from the fairytale virus Evox: I want you to put Wakana Kaori and Hikaru in a fairytale they can be in called the three chicken girls Fairy Tale Bot: Yes Master Narrator: While Kaori Wakana and Hikaru Are trapped the virus has a store for our heroes can they stop this ancient story virus find out on the adventures of omega racers next. Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Transcript Flora (V.O.): The Three Chicken Girls (In the Library at Acme Academy all the kids are picking out a story to read even the omega racers are there with kaori wakana and hikaru bloom was there teacher) Bloom: Has Evreybody found a book? Kid #1: I Did Kid #2: Me Too Kid #3: Me Three (Meanwhile at the library tables Tyler, Adagio, Fang, and Maddie we're relaxing) Tyler Klause: It's nice coming to acme academy eh adagio Adagio: Yep i think i might like going to this school. Fang Klause: Hey I Wonder what's going on over there? Maddie Sees Linnus Van Pelt Beating up Sally Brown Linus Van Pelt is beating up Sally Brown Linus Van Pelt: This is what you get for loving me! Sally Brown: My Bad Bloom: Gather Around Children It's Story Time. Charlie Brown: Oh Boy Story Time. Bloom: That means you too adagio. Adagio: Oh It's Story Time you guys comin Tyler Klause: no thanks we're fine here at the tables Fang Klause: Yeah you go on ahead read the story Adagio: Ok but you don't know what you're missing Maddie Klause: Im pretty sure that we do. Adagio Walks over to the reading circle to hear the three little pigs story from bloom Bloom: Today we will be reading the three little pigs Kaori Oda: Cool my favorite story Wakana Otaki: You mean with a wolf in it Hikaru Masai: Yep and He's Scarry Bloom: Let's begin now (Bloom opens the three little pigs book) Adagio: My legs feels weird. Kaori Oda: Oh chill adagio it's just a story why don't you sit down with me Adagio Sits down with kaori as they listen to the story Bloom: Once upon a time there were three little pigs, At there long summer playing games and having fun. After a long summer of playing games and having fun it was time to settle down and build there own houses Wakana Otaki: Wow this is so cool pigs i just love em Wakana Otaki: Oink! Oink! Oink! Bloom: (giggles) Im glad you do wakana Wakana sits down with kaori adagio and hikaru Bloom turns the first page to the second page Bloom: They led there home on there parents and went of into the world to seek there fortiune Meanwhile at viruses inc evox was hatching a diabolical plan to put kaori wakana and hikaru in there own fairy tale Evox was thinking Evox: So many humans so little time. Evox slide the holoscreens through and through and he saw the photos of wakana kaori and hikaru Evox: Perfect i have the diabolical plan Blaze,! Roxy! Blaze and Roxy Enter evox's office Blaze: Yes Master Evox Evox: Create me as a monster one that'll send wakana kaori and hikaru in a fairy tale of their own Roxy: With pleasure sir you won't be dissapointed Roxy presses the create a virus button on her tablet Roxy: I Just need to make some few ajustments Roxy added arms to the tablet a book on the left arm a shark arm on the right arm knightly armor for the body armored legs for his legs and a sharkly like head for the head. The Virus was Complete Roxy: And wala it's done Evox: We'll activate it i can't wait to see this virus in action Roxy: You're Wish is my command master evox Roxy presses the bring to life button on her tablet and brings the fairy tale monster to life Fairy Shark comes out of the monster creation chamber Fairy Shark (Sing-song voice): I am fairy shark here to serve my master evox Evox: Fairy Shark I Have a job for you. Evox shows the hologram figures of Kaori oda wakana otaki and hikaru masai Evox: These are you're targets think you can capture them in you're book? Fairy Shark (Sing-song voice): Oh yes i can get the girls in my book like you plan Fairy Shark teleports to acme academy Evox: Excellent Soon i'll be rid of the omega racers forever! Evox Laughs evily Bloom: And the wolf tried to blow the second house down But it was to strong and then.... Fairy Shark breaks into acme library Adagio: A Monster? The kids run away screaming with fear Tyler Klause: (sighs) Sounds like our work is never done. Maddie Klause: Let's Go. Fang Klause: Right Tyler, Fang and Maddie Rushed to Adagio Bloom: I've never seen him before Adagio: He's a Monster Bloom Tyler Klause: Don't Worry buddy we're here Adagio: thanks. Fang Klause: What's That Bloom: It's a fairy tale knightly armor humanoid thing Maddie Klause: Combined with A Shark? Fairy Shark (Sing Song Voice): Call me fairy shark Tyler Klause: What do you want? Fairy Shark: I am only here for wakana otaki kaori oda and hikaru masai to put them in there own fairy tale Tyler Klause: Not gonna happen Bloom: Get outta here children The Children ran to safety out of acme academy Tyler Klause: Let's get this monster The Omega racers got into battle position and charged at fairy shark Adagio double punches fairy shark but fairy shark blocks it and punches him in the gut Adagio lands uncosciously Tyler Klause punches kicks and sweep kicks fairy shark but fairy shark jumps up and slices tyler with his fins Tyler Klause lands on the ground Fairy Shark: Dregs! Dregs Appear in Acme Academy Fairy Shark: Attack! Dregs: Yes Sir Dregs charge at Fang and Maddie Fang and Maddie Charge at the Dregs Fang and Maddie Fight the Dregs Fairy Shark: Hey Adagio! Guess What! Adagio: What? Fang Shark: Time for you to join the fishes! Fairy Shark turns Adagio into the Mer-Animal with gills and Shark Tail Adagio: Oh Man im a Mer-Animal Kaori Oda: Don't worry we'll dry you off Adagio: Oh No I have gills!!! Kaori Oda Rushes to Adagio with Wakana and Hikaru Bloom: No Kaori Stay back it's a trap! Fairy Shark: Kaori Wakana and Hikaru time to join you're new story Fairy Shark opens his book and sucks kaori wakana and hikaru in it Adagio: Tyler put me into the water before I die! Tyler Klause: Sure thing buddy Tyler Klause throws adagio in water Kaori Wakana and Hikaru arrive in the book world Kaori oda: where are we? Fairy Shark: You're in the storybook world and you're part of my story the three chicken girls Fairy Shark snapped his fingers and made kaori wakana and hikaru look like chickens Fairy Shark: Now im telling the story at viruses inc see ya! Fairy Shark teleports back to viruses inc Claudette: Adagio kiss me. Adagio: Sure thing, my love. Adagio as a Mer-Animal kisses Claudette Bloom: Tyler are You Ok Tyler Klause: Im fine Bloom thanks to you Bloom Helps tyler Up Bloom (in love): Oh Tyler Tyler Klause: Bloom Baby Tyler and Bloom Kiss Meanwhile at viruses inc Evox Stretches and Sighs Fairy Shark (Sing-song voice): Evox Evox: Come in. Fairy Shark Enters evox's office Fairy Shark: I captured Kaori wakana and hikaru just like you wanted master Evox: Well done now let me hear one of you're stories Fairy Shark: Yes Master Fairy Shark Gets out his book and reads the story of the three chicken girls Fairy Shark: Once upon a time In the Storybook world Kaori wakana and hikaru as chickens we're in a story Fairy Shark (V.O): There we're three chicken girls named kaori oda wakana otaki and hikaru masai they love to cluck kick and peck the ground for worms Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buck, Bawk! Fairy Shark (V.O.): Said the First Chicken Wakana Otaki: Buck, Buckawk!, Brawk! Fairy Shark (V.O.): Said the Second Chicken Hikaru Masai: Brawk, Buckawk, Buck, Buck, Buckaw! Fairy Shark (V.O.): Said the Third Chicken Fairy Shark (V.O.): They flapped there wings pecking the ground for worms while kicking there feet then they heard a loud noise Yuriko Kaida: Cock a Doodle Doo! Fairy Shark (V.O.): It was Yuriko Kaida the Rooster she made the noise they flapped there arms back to there coops and laid there eggs Fairy Shark (V.O.): So the chicken girls sat on there nests and laid there eggs while shaking there feathers Kaori Oda: Bawk, Buck, Buck, Brawk BRAAAAAW, BRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWK! Fairy Shark (V.O.): Kaori Layed her first egg she flied down to the ground with her egg and it cracked open and out came her first chick Kaori Oda: Buckawk, Buck. Fairy Shark (V.O.): Kaori Cawed she purred to her first chick Fairy Shark (V.O.): Wakana and Hikaru we're sleeping in there coop like hens then a farmer came a long knocking on the coop telling the chickens to come out Farmer: Come on out you chickeies i know you're in there! Fairy Shark (V.O.): The farmer said kaori and the chickens we're quite panicked so kaori walked flapped her wings frantically downstairs Kaori Oda: Buckaw, Buck, Buck, Buckawk, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckawk! All: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckawk!, Fairy Shark (V.O.): The chickens we're frantically mad at the farmer Farmer: Im havin chicken wings for dinner Fairy Shark (V.O.): The farmer picked up his pitchfork and tried to slice the chickens in but they flapped away from his pitchfork and they were mad Fairy Shark (V.O.): So the chickens gave the farmer a little bit of a push All: BUCKAWWWW!, BUCK, BUCK, BUCK, BUCK!, Kaori Wakana and Hikaru as Chickens Ramed the farmer with there heads Farmer: Fine who needs chicken dinner anyway. Kaori Oda: Bawk, Buck, Bawk, Wakana Otaki: BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWK! Hikaru Masai: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buckawk, Brawk, Buck, Buck, Buck, Fairy Shark (V.O.): And so the chickens went back to there chicken coop to lay there eggs The Book goes back to viruses inc Fairy Shark: and they all lived happily ever after the end. Fairy Shark Closes the Book Evox: Ohh what a great story Blaze: Yes with Kaori Wakana and HIkaru as the Chickens of the Story that's hilarious Roxy: You Know i kinda like kaori wakana and hikaru as chickens they we're so fluffy and quite fast Adagio (V.O.): ROCKER MAN TRANSFORM! Adagio Transforms into Rockerman Tyler Klause (V.O.): Rhino Man Form, Activate! Maddie Klause (V.O.): Eagle Man Form, Activate! Fang Klause (V.O.): Tiger Man Form, Activate! Morpher Computers: Transformation Complete! Rockerman: HEY FAIRY SHARK!!!! Rhino Man: The Storie's Over! Fairy Shark: Hey How'd You Get In Here? Eagle Man: Through the Window Tiger Man: And We Brought Some Old Friends Bodi: It's Morphin Time! Bodi (V.O.): Dragon Zord! Bloom: Magic Winx, Butterflix! Bloom (V.O.): Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame Green Ranger: HEY FAIRY SHARK! Bloom: Look Who's here Fairy Shark: Ohh it dosen't matter look at this! Fairy Shark Opens the book All: Kaori!, Wakana!, Hikaru! Fairy Shark: Ther'e Part of My Story and You guys 'll look cooler in there Rhino Man: No thanks i perfer comics anyway You're gonna pay for this shark Tiger Man: Yeah! Eagle Man: Let's Get Em Guys. Green Ranger damages Fairy Shark's Gills Rhino Man damages Fairy Shark's Body Armor Eagle Man and Tiger Man opened the book They noticed three girls turned back to normal and they out of the book and in viruses inc Kaori Oda: Bawk Buc- Huh? We're Back! Kaori Oda: Oh Tyler. Rhino Man: Kaori Kaori Oda Runs to Tyler as Rhino Man Rhino Man Hugs Kaori Kaori Oda: Thanks for saving me Rhino Man: Im Glad You're Ok Kaori Rhino Man and Kaori Kiss Fairy Shark: GREEN RANGER DON'T DESTROY ME PLEASE!!! Green Ranger: TOO BAD!!!! Bloom: FLAMING ATTACK Green Ranger and Bloom destroys Fairy Shark Bodi reveals his identity of Green Ranger in front of Adagio. Adagio: Dad, You're the Green Ranger? Bodi: Yes I was the Green Ranger. Bodi hugs Adagio. Rhino Man, Tiger Man, and Eagle Man, Change Back to Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Maddie Klause: I Think we could get used to our new armor hero suits with our new morphers Kaori Oda: It Was getting kind of weird in that book me being a chicken that was a little weird. Bodi: Adagio, I saw you were transformed into the Mer-Animal with gills and shark tail Adagio: Yeah, that was so weird and scarry Bloom: I Know how to make it up how about we make a comic starring you guys Tyler Klause: Good Idea but first let's get out of here Tyler Jumps through the window and lands on solid ground Fang, Maddie, Adagio, Kaori, Wakana, Hikaru, Bodi, and Bloom Jumps down through the window and land on solid ground too Evox: THIS STORY IS LAME!!!!!!!!!! BUT ONE DAY I WILL DESTROY YOU OMEGA RACERS I PROMISE YOU THAT! Evox Laughs Evily Meanwhile Back at the garage bloom creates a comic for the omega racers Tyler Klause: So bloom is our new comic done yet Bloom: Ok it's finished take a look The omega racers looked at there new comic Tyler Klause: I Love It Adagio: Me Too Kaori Oda Reads the comic about the omega racers Credits Leo Howard as Tyler Klause/Rhino Man Ryan Potter as Fang Klause/Tiger Man Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause/Eagle Man Tyler Posey as Adagio/Rockerman Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio/Rockerman Luke Willson as Bodi/Green Ranger Marive Harrington as Claudette Katherine McNamara as Bloom Wesley Barker as Kid #1 Brittney Karbowski as Kid #2 Herabie Baez Jr. as Kid #3 Tara Strong as Lucy Van Pelt Cindy Robinson as Sally Brown Kaori Oda as Herself Wakana Otaki as Herself Hikaru Masai as Herself Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox Colby Strong as Blaze Liana Ramirez as Roxy Sarah Heart, Derek Stephen Prince, and Richard Epcar as the Voices of Fairy Shark Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Rhino Man.png Ryan Potter.png Tiger_man.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Eagle man.png Scottmccall1.jpg Rockerman.png Bodi--13.1.jpg Mmpr-green.png MV5BMjE2NjQwMDkzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDQ3NDI4NzE@. V1 .jpg IMG 3828.PNG Claudette so cute.JPG Lucy van pelt as Holly.jpg Sally Brown as Gloria.jpg 250px-Oda Kaori - stone cold kaori promo.jpg Wakana-otaki a284004.jpg Hikaru-1.jpg Evox.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png IMG_3873.JPG Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar